


Nutella

by Ladadee195



Series: The Sugar Series [2]
Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Attempt at Humor, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Food Play, Forced Orgasm, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Punishment, more sub Howard because its fun to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Howard endures Vince's punishment for his transgressions on the sofa earlier that week





	Nutella

**Author's Note:**

> hullo all I hope you enjoy this wonderfully kinky follow up to Lemon Cake.   
You don't really need to read that to read this, its kinda silly.

The warm chocolaty Nutella drizzles down on the lightly browned piece of toast on his plate. Vince stares at the swirls with bored eyes before dipping the spoon back into the jar of melted chocolate hazelnut spread. He lets that spoonful drizzle onto the saturated piece of toast until the whole piece of bread is covered in it. With a grin he picks up the toast and takes a huge bite. The sweet unique flavor blooms on his tongue and he hums happily. Howard would never have let him use so much, but Howard isn’t there to tell him no. 

Well, that wasn’t true. 

The older man is there. He’s is in the bedroom and he’s just a bit busy at the moment. Thinking about the reason why sends a pleasurable shiver down his spine. It’s silent in the flat, and while Vince enjoys the eardrum ruining music and chaos of dance clubs he does truly enjoy the midday summer silence. That silence is suddenly broken by a low pleasurable moan of torture, but Vince ignores it just as he had all the others that floated in from the bedroom. He focuses on his lunch instead, steadily eating the toast until all that remains are sticky traces of Nutella on his plate and fingers. 

Standing, Vince sucks each finger clean before picking up the jar and leaving the table. He leisurely makes his way down the hall and stops in the open doorway. He’s clad in only his silk kimono, it’s tied loosely around his waist and shows a great deal of pale chest. He smirks and considers the scene before him. More anguished moans drifted up from the large king size bed in the middle of the room. Vince grins and leans against doorway to survey his captive. 

Howard is on his back in the middle of the bed, naked, head tipped back, eyes squeezed shut in agony. His arms are spread above his head, tied at the wrists with the softest nylon rope they could fined. The rope is tied to the headboard rail, leaving just the right amount of give so that it isn’t a pain to move around. His legs Vince had left unbound, they strain and move, his feet trying to gain purchase on the silk sheets but can’t.

Howard writhes and bucks, whining and keening desperately. He can’t find relief in his current state. His cock is hard, heavy and lists to the side, wanting to fall against his stomach. It can’t due to the bright blue ring at its base making sure that his captive can’t cum unexpectedly. That however isn’t what is driving Howard insane. Every time he moves his hips Vince can spy the tail end of the small but intense vibrating plug that had been slipped into Howard at the beginning of the day. It has ten vibration settings and is set on the second highest setting, causing sensations to travel all over Howard’s frayed nerves. It isn’t enough to get him off, only enough to drive him to the edge. Vince wonders if it’s nudging incessantly against Howard’s prostate. He can see the way the older man’s cock pulses and twitches every now and then, little drops of pre-cum even manage to escape. It’s a beautiful sight.

It’s Howard’s punishment. 

Pushing away from the door Vince goes to the head of the bed, leaning down he runs his fingers through the sweaty curls that fall over the pillow above Howard’s head. His small brown eyes snap open and he groans at the sight of Vince in the room, watching him. 

“Have you learned your lessons yet love?” he asks softly, setting the Nutella on the nightstand before leaning against the bed. He lets the fingers of his right hand curl tightly into Howard’s hair while his other hand gently strokes his flushed face, making him turn his head towards Vince imploringly. He pants and moans, but calms slightly under Vince’s touch. 

He doesn’t respond, he doesn’t need to. Vince’s question had mostly been rhetorical and Howard will never learn his lesson because he can't help himself, he’s doomed to disappoint everyone. All he can hope for was Vince’s praise and love. 

“I didn’t think so,” Vince replies to the unanswered question. “You look lovely like this. All desperate and needy. Do you wanna come love?” he asks and this time Howard nods. He isn’t gagged and can speak if he wanted, could end it all with one little safe word but he doesn’t. He doesn’t speak, he knows better than to speak if he doesn't need to. Vince smiles and lets Howard go before stepping back. Howard whines at the loss and shudders as he is brought to the edge once again only to slowly slide back without climaxing. This causes him to moan loudly and writhe in desperation. 

“You’ll get to, don’t worry, but not yet. I plan to enjoy you.” Vince explains cheerfully as he picks up the Nutella and steps further away. Stirring the spread carefully he watches the other man for a few moments. He watches the way Howard’s chest rises and falls rapidly with each breath. He watches the way his wiry arms tense as he pulls at the restraints. He watches Howard’s legs, long and lean and yes one of his best features, flail and slide against the sheets uselessly. He isn’t sure where to start. Every patch of pale skin is delightfully tasty and would be even more so covered in the thick chocolate hazelnut spread.

Reaching into the pocket of his kimono he grabs the small wireless remote. He clicks it off and watches as Howard suddenly freezes before letting out a relieved sigh before relaxing into the sheets. Vince approaches him again and this time he climbs onto the bed and straddles the bound man. 

“Better?” he asks tilting his head in question. Howard merely shakes his head and breathes heavily through his nose, shivering and shuddering under Vince. “You know I should keep it on, but it would be so much harder to do this.” he states scooping up some Nutella with the spoon and letting it hang over Howard’s freckled chest. Slowly, so slowly melted Nutella drizzles onto his skin just like it had Vince’s piece of toast. It isn’t hot, but it makes Howard gasp all the same. 

He moves the spoon around, creating loops and squiggles all over Howard’s front, coating pink nipples in the process. It’s like painting only better, more exciting and fun. Howard watches with a tired disapproving frown. Vince grins at him and puts the spoon back into the jar. Setting it aside he bends down only to rear back up at the last minute. He forgot his hair! Using the hair tie around his wrist he ties his hair back into a bun atop his head. It wouldn't due to get chocolate into his perfect locks, not now. 

With that crisis averted, he returns to the carefully crafted plan. Howard snorts at him in amusement. Vince gives him a look that clearly says 'shut up’ but fondly. 

This time, when he bends down he manages to taste the melted chocolate. It's thick and nutty and he gets just the slight taste of salt from Howard’s sweaty chest. It's good and he moans as he licks his lips, pleased as punch. 

"Uh...Vince?" Howard asks quietly. Vince looks at him in warning. Howard is allowed to talk if the need arises but he  _ knows  _ to stay quiet otherwise. 

Giving a tightening pink nipple a lick, Vince sits up and regards him. "What?" 

"Is," Howard swallows. "Is the Nutella an important part of my...my punishment?" 

Vince’s sigh sounds long and suffering. They haven't been playing these games for long, and while Howard is rather good at falling into the role of Vince’s sub he still ends up questioning things an awful lot. 

"The fact that I have to explain it means you aren’t getting what you should be getting out of this punishment Howard!" He responds with irritation. 

Howard grunts and twists a bit. "I'm sorry little man, it feels good," he says with a small smile. "but I don’t get it." 

"Wots there to get? You were bad," he grins then. Trying to get back into the role and hopefully bring the bloody mood back. "Do you remember why?" 

"Yes." Howard replies with a shudder as Vince returns to the task at hand. Vince can still hear the question in Howard’s tone. He doesn't let up for a while, content to lick and suck the swirls of chocolate from the other man's skin until rosy pink patches are revealed. Sitting up, Vince regards what's left of the chocolate spread. He has a thought to write his name in it. 

"It's a debasing technique," he explains at length. He'd done a bit of research when they first started this game, which for Vince was unheard of but he felt it might be important to know the ins and outs. For safety. Howard was all about safety and probably wouldn’t have conceded to the game without rules and guidelines. So Vince had done research. Had gone online and browsed articles, forums, and Wikipedia entries until he had gleaned some basic knowledge. "Eating off of your partner is supposed be erotic and fun and in the right context humiliating." 

They'd done other things of course. The restraints, plugs, and cock-rings were old standbys now. The food idea hadn’t been on either of their lists but after the first time they both agreed on ‘mixing it up’ 

"Okay," Howard agrees with a shiver as Vince leans forward more to lick a melting trail of chocolate from his collarbone. Once the chocolate is gone he nips and sucks at the skin until a small bruise forms. "But why Nutella?" 

Without looking Vince reaches into his pocket and clicks the wireless remote five times. The plug springs to life, causing Howard to let out a yelp of surprise. The plug is now set to a maddening rhythm in which the vibration would start out small and then rev up higher and higher before falling back again. 

"Because I like Nutella." Vince murmurs into Howard’s warm sweet skin as he continues to clean his chest of chocolate. 

Howard doesn’t respond. Instead he shudders and gasps, hips jumping and twitching beneath Vince. He can feel Howard’s erection behind him, bumping gently against his bum when ever either of them move. It makes him hum in delight as he licks up at the last traces of chocolate. It is soon mostly gone, only a few sticky smears remain. Vince leaves them, knowing Howard will be annoyed by the feel of it drying on his skin. 

"How we feeling?" He asks reaching for the jar and making himself comfortable between Howard’s legs. Again Howard doesn't respond, he simply whines with need. Vince knows Howard enjoys that particular setting on the plug and doesn’t expect an answer. "Good." he says anyway before swirling the thick Nutella around the jar for a moment. It's still melted, which is good. A trip to the microwave would've definitely killed the mood. It's not super hot however so Vince sees no harm in drizzling a small amount right on the tip of Howard’s leaking cock. The effect is instantaneous. Howard hisses through his teeth and arches up. Vince isn't sure if that's a good or bad reaction but he hasn't heard their agreed upon safe word so he figures that it’s fine.

Vince watches the chocolate melt and blend into the pre-cum with wide hungry eyes. Without warning he ducks down and licks it all away, making Howard groan in barely suppressed lust. Vince can’t help humming in amusement as he continues. The taste is interesting, salty, sweet, and bitter. It’s good, and once the chocolate is gone he lets more drizzle on. Much more than before. So much that it drips down the shaft obscenely. Vince can tell Howard wants to object to his penis being turned into a confectionery delight, but obviously doesn’t. Setting the jar to the side again, Vince gets to work cleaning the chocolate from Howard. Only this time once the chocolate is gone he continues to work his mouth and tongue over the twitching member. 

He can hear the way Howard hisses and whines with each movement. His hips are undulating with the vibrations of the plug. Trying and failing to make the plug move while also thrusting up into Vince’s warm mouth. He loves making Howard mindless with pleasure. Bit by bit making him lose all higher brain function until all that is left is the need to come. He can still taste small amounts of pre-cum. It leaks slowly onto his tongue as he swallows around the throbbing length, making Howard grunt and strain against the ropes. It won't take much more to make him come. Vince knows that he probably already would have if not for the cock ring. 

Pulling away, he looks up to find Howard watching him with heavy lidded eyes, so tired and small Vince can barely make out any color. 

“You wanna come big man?” he asks toying with the ring, making Howard whimper. “You’ve been so good. You’re gonna be good in the future aren’t you?” All Howard can do is nod and writhe. 

Vince slowly removes the ring, watching the way the red tipped erection pulses in his gentle grip. “I don’t want to havefta do this again,” he explains with a sigh that sounds put upon. Howard shakes his head in agreement. Willing, at this point, to do anything for Vince. “Unless of course you want me to,” he continues with a teasing smirk. He’s careful not to touch the now steadily leaking erection in-front of him, he knows anymore simulation will have Howard popping off before Vince is finished. “And then I’d be happy to do this again.” 

He presses soft warm kisses over the pale flesh of Howard’s tense thighs before sliding his hands down and under to push the older man’s legs further apart. Howard groans at the change in position, at how his muscles stretch and the plug shifts, still buzzing away. Vince regards the flat end of the simple black plug were it rests between Howard’s spread cheeks. Vince briefly wishes Howard had let him use one of the jeweled ones, but Howard had rejected the idea straight out. Which was a shame because it would’ve looked amazing. 

Breathing heavily against the sweat damp skin, Vince hums and lavs at the delicate skin where thigh meets ass, giggling when Howard squirms at the sensation. 

“V-Vince! I..I can’t!” Howard finally exclaims pulling at the ropes desperately. 

“That’s not how we sa-” 

  
“Please! Oh f-fuck please!” 

Upon hearing the agonized plea Vince decided not to prolong the torture any longer. Sitting up on his knees he loosens the silk kimono until it falls off his shoulders. He glances at Howard whom is watching him with interest. Vince grins at him and drapes himself over Howard’s lap. He lets fingertips ghost over the twitching erection, watching as Howard whines and moves about. 

“You’ve been so good tonight love,” Vince states. His fingers dance away from the leaking cock, down past heavy bollocks to tap lightly against the flat end of the plug. “So good.” 

The subtle movement makes Howard gasp. He’s probably numb and sore by now but he hasn’t tried to end the scene yet so it must still be pleasurable. Vince tests this with with another more insistent tap, almost a push. The sudden jolt makes Howard arch and his cock pulses against his stomach. One or two more taps like that and he’ll be coming. Vince can’t wait to see it, but instead of giving Howard what he wants, he smooths his hand over the round pale globes of his ass. Gently, without much pressure, he touches at the plug every so often, enough that Howard probably can’t feel it.

“Do you wanna come love?” he asks for the third and final time. 

“Yes!” Howard keens, hips arching and writhing. 

“Then come.” Vince commands, pressing hard against the plug making it strike Howard’s abused prostate head on. 

With a sharp shocked cry he comes, cock spurting an impressive amount all over his belly and lower chest. Vince watches entranced as the formally bound member bounces and twitches with each pulse of the forced orgasm. Howard lets out a sob as it finally ends, his whole body collapses on the bed. The older man breathes heavily with little moans of pleasure still surging through him like mini aftershocks. 

Vince watches him come down from the intense high while wrapping a hand around his neglected erection. He bites his lip, and leans against Howard as he quickly and efficiently jerks himself off. It doesn’t take long, he’s been raring to go since before he started with the Nutella. His release ends up splattered over Howard’s thighs and lap, and he can’t help grinning tiredly at the sight. He rested there for a moment, catching his breath and replaying the scene over and over again in his head until he starts to doze off. Movement under him makes him lift his head curiously. 

“Um...uh Vince could, could you please turn the-the plug off and maybe untie me?” Howard stutterers.

“Oh!.” Vince exclaims. He reaches into his pocket and turns the plug off before crawling forward and untying Howard. He can’t help a giggle at how tired and wrung out the other man looks. It’s a good look, a relaxed look. 

Howard sighs and relaxes fully, he stretches his arms out in front of him to flex the muscles and gain some feeling back. “That's better.” he states before throwing an arm around Vince’s shoulders and hugging him close. Vince lets him with a smile, he burrows into Howard’s side and sighs. 

“Sorry. Was...was it okay?” Vince asks in a small voice that betrays his confident dominate act from a few moments ago.

“It..it was interesting little man, I don’t know how I feel about being made into a confectionery delight for you but the um...orgasm was definitely something to be revisited”

Vince can’t help laughing at the way Howard reviews the scene, maybe he’ll even give it a score. “Well maybe next time you’ll learn to behave yourself.” Vince murmurs, sitting up and kissing Howard gently. He hadn’t graced Howard with a kiss all morning and it calms them both. 

Howard licks his lips when Vince pulls away. “Hmm chocolate.” 

Vince grins and offers him more kisses, each just as sweet as the next until the taste of chocolate is gone and all that is left is them. “Can I get you anything?” Vince asks smudging a leftover bit of chocolate with his thumb, he sucks it clean with a hum.    
  
Howard hums back in thought and wiggles about for a moment. The plug is still snug inside him but is not a bother, its nice. He shakes his head and turns over to gather Vince into his arms.

“Maybe a shower in a little bit but for now I just wanna hold you. You always amaze me little man, these little plans you come up with, just to make me feel good.” he explains with a bashful smile. 

“Its all for you,” Vince replies with a cheeky grin. Howard gives him a look, the one with the raised eyebrow that speaks volumes. Vince laughs again and shrugs. “Alright and for me, I’ll never be able to eat Nutella again without getting a stiffy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this was meant to be a series of fics to be posted during Bake Off next week and beyond but this was all I've got written. I'm sure more will follow, so stay tuned in the future.


End file.
